Serpentine
by Mermaynigh
Summary: A genderbend Jopaz story because I can


A male with pink striped hair and a dark velvet shirt walked into the "office" of the red and black.

He grins pearly whites at her, she glares.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a snarl glaring at the serpent tattoo on his forearm. "You're the writer of Riverdale aren't I right?" He asked with a grin and two other males walk in behind him.

A tall boy male with the serpent tattoo on his neck and another one with a kind smile which is weird for a serpent.

She glares each one down. "And what of it?" She growls, "chill Princess" the neck tattooed one said.

She turns to him, and fixes him with the coldest glare of hers. Sweet Pea steps back a bit at it.

 _Got her fathers glare_ he can't help but think

"Fuck off, Don't think I haven't heard the whispers around school about who ever gets me is the superior gang. From _both_ of you so don't go acting friendly or whatever so you can claim your tertiary like a dog pissing on a bush" She snarls throwing her stuff down on a counter and begun unpacking her things.

Fangs and Sweet Pea share a surprised look with each other while Toni frowns.

He walks up and starts helping, he gets a sideways glare/glance from her but she doesn't say anything.

"We're not trying to recruit you or anything, if you want to Join us or any other gang that is entirely your choice. These two idiots behind us didn't have a reason to come they just don't have anything better to do. You need a photographer right? To help with the Red & Gold?" Toni's Voice was soft when he spoke. Fangs and sweet Pea watched the exchange.

"Come here at 5:00 PM _Sharp_ and don't screw this up."

Jughead orders and Toni's gives a wide smile and salutes

"Well," Jughead starts walking up to the serpents table, gaining some shocked looks from some.

"Grab your lunch and come on because we need to go do something real quick."

"But I just sat down"

"You agreed to be my assistant didn't you?"

"I AM _NOT_ YOUR ASSISTANT"

"YOU TAKE PHOTOS FOR MY PAPERS THAT MAKES YOU MY ASSISTANT"

Fangs and sweet Pea share shit-eating grins and chase after them.

"What are they doing?" Jughead asked over her shoulder. Shrugs.

"They don't have anything better to do"

"Get a hobby or go make out you two." Jughead made a gesture and while she pointed to where she needed to go.

"Pops?" Fangs asked.

Jughead turned to him.

"Yeah whatever your name is-"

"Fangs"

"Fangs, there's someone I need to threaten then we can go to where we actually need to go." And she starts walking off

"I like her" sweet Pea grins and fangs elbows him. "Watch it, Topaz has his eyes on her." They laugh and Toni growls at them. " _Shut up_ "

"Just stay here, To the north, I'm the most terrifying person." Jughead grins, they watch her flop herself down on the booth of a already terrified northsider.

"Hey Alex" they hear her say faux-innocently, they can't hear what this Alex's says But he's stuttering that much they can tell.

"Well, you had to hear it right? The gun shot? Or, maybe you shot it. Did you? Did you shoot it?" She asked her tone sickly sweet.

"No, but you should probably go tell, after all, we wouldn't want you to get expelled of someone were to tell the sheriff that you're pro gun and have been teaching your scouts without adult permission or supervisor." At this point Alex looks like he may faint. And Toni feels weirdly proud.

"That's all I needed to know." Jughead says and calmly stands up. But not before she steals his milkshake.

"C'mon school be starting again soon."

"Damn Jones" Sweet Pea laughs

Jughead shrugs

"The north is easy to manipulate and scare into whatever I want them to do."

Toni can't help but wonder how long she's known that.

"Y'know we've gotten real close these past few weeks." Toni concludes, Jughead hums in response.

"Sweet Pea And Fangs are telling me to do something so they'll stop drowning in our sexual tension." He continues.

"Yes, well, they're gonna survive once we get time." Jughead says and Toni gets confused, "for what?"

She smiles

"Flirting usually turns into dates, unless you don't want it to go anywhere other than friendship."

"Aw hall nah I'm taking you out."

Jughead Laughs

"Good"

"Where are you goin topaz?"

Before Toni can answer fangs beats him to it.

"Do you really need an answer."

"True"

Toni snorts and rolls his eyes, "bringing coffee to the boo, you guys wanna come? I'm sure Jughead wants to argue some more."

Sweet Pea grins.

When the three serpent boys reach the office they hear shouting.

"YES. OKAY FINE, I GOT WITH A SERPENT AND YOU KNOW WHAT? IM HAPPY WITH HIM!" Jughead screams, they rush in to see a redhead and blonde and a black haired girl.

"WHY IS THAT SO BACK?!" Jughead screams and her voice cracks.

"Because! He could be manipulating you! For your to join the serpents!"

Fangs has to hold Sweet Pea back.

"He's Not! And you _know_ that if you didn't have your head up Valerie's ass 24/7!" Jughead yelled at the redhead, "Juggie" the petite blond starts but they watch as Jughead whirls around to her.

"Don't _Juggie_ me! None of you have been there these past _five months_ " She snarls and her eyes are starting to water, Toni rushes to her side and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Fangs and sweet Pea so the same.

"None if you have been there when I needed you the most. I've lost _everything_ I lost my sister my mom my friends my _dad_." Her voice cracks.

"And Don't say it's because I didn't try to reach out because I _did_ but none of you did anything." She snarls and they all lower their heads in shame.

"So I made new friends here, and they've been here to watch me cry and rage and smile more than you have this past five months or hell this _year_. And yes I feel for a serpent and I'm _happy_ about it. And if you can't be or just woke accept it you can fuck right off because I'm not going to fight tooth and nail to keep you anymore if all you're gonna do is put me down and never truly accept who I am." Jughead states her voice is cracking and hitching, but her eyes are strong and filled with rage.

"Jughead-" Archie tries to start but

"Goodbye" She growls and leave no room for further argument.

And that was that for the rest of the day.

"If I wanted to become a Serpent, how would I?" Jughead asked quietly as she and Toni laid

together. Toni eyebrows raised a friction.

"Do you want to become a serpent?"

"Well, first you have to tell me how, and I'll consider it."

Toni grinned and started explaining


End file.
